Mafioso y Tamer
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Nuestra bruja favorita esta aburrida, y posee un extraño objeto que la ayudara a sacarse el aburrimiento. Mas tarde tendra el poder de oblicar (No ya lo tenia) a su sirviente a hacer todo lo que le ordene, todo ante los ojos de un caliente Doumeki (?) Dos seres de otro mundo, con vidas distintas pero ambos son terriblemente iguales, ¿que le pasara a nuestro Digimon tamer favorito
1. Chapter 1

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa

lalallalalala :v

Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y toei Animation.

Los personajes de XXXHolic son propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP.

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn son propiedad de Akira Amano.

Su uso es ppara mero entretenimiento sin fines lucrativos ;D

* * *

Lalalala espero les guste el prologo, XD a mi me mato xDDDD, me gusto mucho escribirlo.

Tsuna ¬¬

Takato ¬¬

Ambos NOS VENGAREMOS

* * *

Capitulo 0: ¡Que comience el juego!

El día era tan tranquilo, estaba caluroso como buen día de verano y nuestra bruja favorita aburrida. Mokona, la pequeña motita color negra trataba de refrescarse junto a Yuuko tomando litros y litros de sake. Maru y Moro revoloteaban a su alrededor animando a que tomaran mas. Y nuestro lindo Watanuki molesto por la infinidad de platillos que tenía que preparar para bajarle la cruda al par de borrachas.

-Watanuki- la voz de su jefa lo hizo erizarse, ese tono significaban problemas- ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

El joven pelinegro llego hasta la mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Yuuko-san?- pregunto mientras se quitaba el mandil color blanco y lo colocaba en el respaldo de la silla

-Estoy aburrida

-Ese no es mi problema

-Ve al ático y tráeme un pequeño espejo, está casi hasta al fondo en un cofre color azul marino con detalles amarillos.

-Es que acaso no entendió que no es mi problema

-Recuerdas que trabajas para mí- dijo la mujer sonriente mientras veía a su sirviente refunfuñar. Había perdido esa batalla

Kimihiro fue hasta el ático, cada vez que entraba le parecía que el lugar estaba más lleno de toda la basura posible, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a buscar el dichoso cofre. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo e uno de los estantes de mas al fondo, la curiosidad por saber qué clase de espejo era el que guardaba el cofre que intento abrirlo sin conseguir éxito.

-Mejor se lo llevo a Yuuko-san- se dijo a sí mismo con los ánimos muy bajos.

Salió del espantoso, polvoriento, húmedo y oscuro lugar llamado ático y fue nuevamente hasta donde se encontraba la bruja de las dimensiones.

-Aquí tiene- dijo el oji azul mientras colocaba el cofre en la mesa

-Kyaaaa- la bruja grito de manera infantil- hace mucho que no lo sacaba de ahí

-Hace mucho, hace mucho- bailaban las dos niñas sin alma al repetir las palabras de la bruja

-Juju, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?- la linda motita se había acercado al cofre con sumo interés.

-Jugar un rato- le respondió la mujer

-Yuuko-san, ¿se puede saber para qué es eso?

-Esto Watanuki, es el espejo de las dimensiones- dijo mientras sacaba un espejo circular

-Pues a mí me parece un espejo normal

-No todo es lo que aparenta Watanuki, este espejo te permite controlar las dimensiones y distorsionarlas a tu antojo- explico mientras ponía una sádica sonrisa- ¡Oh como crees que logre que terminaras con Doumeki la otra noche?- dijo en tono picaron mientras el peli negro se sonrojaba más que un tomate

-Tu, maldita, loca- dijo conteniendo la ira mientras la señalaba

-¡Oh vamos! Sabes que no puedes negar que te gusto

Pobre Watanuki, quería golpear ahí mismo a su jefa

-¿Y qué harás?

-Ya lo dije, jugar- sonrisa inocente

Coloco el espejo en la palma de su mano e invoco a sus sagrados poderes

-Oh grandes espíritus que mantienen el equilibrio de los mundos, muéstrenme mi entretenimiento que ayude pero no dañe lo que pase dentro o fuera de dos mundos.

En el espejo se vieron reflejadas dos siluetas.

-Juju, esto será divertido

CONTINUARA.

* * *

Bien, llamo la atencion

Creen que deba terminarlo (auqnue no les gsute lo acabare -_-)

Jajaja realmente me animaria que comentaran, estoy abierta a recibir toda clase de opiniones, insultos, bombas etc etc.

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

waaaa, aquí un cap mas, espero les guste, yo moría de risa al escribirlo xD... Sin quitarles el tiempo, Los dejo :D

* * *

Capitulo 1: Lo que paso en Shinjukku

¡Ah! Era un bello día, de esos en los que nadie puede estar deprimido. El incidente del D-Reaper se había resuelto con gran éxito. ¿Pero qué fregados? –Nuestra narradora ve a un joven castaño caminando por el parque con lágrimas en los ojos. Rápidamente bajo de su pedestal de observadora cayendo enfrente del joven. -¡Hey tu, ¿Qué crees que haces?. Dije que nadie podía estar deprimido!- le grito la joven pelinegra al castaño, haciéndolo caer al suelo

-Tu ¿Quién eres y porque molestas a Takato?- Una joven peli roja llego y se puso frente al castaño

-Ejem- tosió la narradora- Yo me voy, no debería estar aquí…. Tu- señalo a la peli roja- ponlo feliz o los torturare- dijo para saltar y regresar a su pedestal.- Disculpen la interrupción sigamos- sonriente.

-¿Estás bien Takato?- llego un chico peli azul y le tendió la mano al castaño.

-Henry- Takato se lanzo a los brazos del oji gris llorando-El me dejo, solo me uso- sollozaba el pobre oji ciruela- solo me quería de juguete

-Takato- Henry solo lo abrazaba mientras sentía su corazón romperse

-Le pateare el trasero a Akiyama por esto- Rika estaba furiosa- Lo matare- y comenzaba a planear las distintas formas de torturar al legendario tamer.

-Calmen a ese google boy o los torturare a los tres, este día debe ser alegre- Escucharon el grito los tres y se asustaron para Salir corriendo a la casa de Rika.- ¡uff! Trió de miedicas.

Sigamos con la historia, después de que el trió de niños asustados salieran corriendo a algún lugar, la bruja de las dimensiones veía todo divertida.

-Con la loca, Digo Yuuko-

-Mira, mira Watanuki- salieron corriendo- decía divertida la mujer mientras al joven le salía una gota al estilo anime por sus terribles reacciones infantiles

-Ya, ya vi, pero ¿Cómo jugaras con eso?

-Simple, ese lindo castañito lo moveré a otro mundo- dijo como si la pregunta hecha por el sirviente tuviera una respuesta obvia.

-Yuuko-san, está enferma de la cabeza

-¡Oh vamos! Ya verás que es divertido, tanto como lo que hiciste con Doumeki-kun- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se derretía en su asiento

-No se de que me habla- le contesto el oji azul meintras un sonrojo se apoderaba de el

-¡OH!, ¿enserio?, bien te refrescare la memoria, aquella noche en la que saliste de aquí y empezó a llover y terminaste empapado y Doumeki te vio y te llevo consigo a su templo, y te pidió que te cambiaras y no soporto ver tu torso desnudo al quitarte la empapada camisa, que se abalanzo sobre ti, y te mordió el cuello y tu suspiraste, mientras el comenzaba a quitarte el pantalón y los bóxers, que por cierto tienes un muy mal gusto, casi rompes el ambiente romántico con bóxer de conejitos, aunque también le da un toque sensualon- dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla haciéndola ver inocente- y luego Doumeki tomo tu miembro y lo lamio como paleta kyaaaaa, suspiraste y el engullo todo hasta que hizo que te corrieras para después…-

-¡Ya vale, ya entendí, no tenias que ver eso y menos recordármelo con lujo de detalle- Grito el pobre de Watanuki

-Hay es que el sexo entre dos es hermoso

-Es hermoso, el sexo entre dos es hermoso- repetían Maru y Moro

-Juju, Watanuki creo que alguien despertó- dijo burlo Mokona al notar un leve bulto en el pantalón del joven

-Hahaha, solo con recordar te exitas Watanuki, hahaha-

-Malditas locas- dijo para irse corriendo al baño

-Hmmm sigamos viendo que pasa en Shinjukku- dijo para regresar su vista al espejo.

-Regresamos con los miedicas, digo los tamers-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese bastardo de Akiyama?- Rika estaba furiosa y se le notaba a sed de venganza en sus ojos violeta

-Solo me uso, me hizo tener…- bajo la mirada sonrojado

-Tener sexo?- pregunto Henry

Takato asintió.

-Ese maldito pervertido, lo castrare- Rika se dirigía a la cocina en busca de un buen cuchillo

-Ya Rika, tranquilízate- el peli azul se había acercado a su amiga para tratar calmarla, aunque realmente deseara ayudarla a castrar al Akiyama

-Waaa soy tan patético- dijo Takato para echarse a llorar

-Si lo eres- dije yo de quien sabe donde- y lo eres aun mas por llorar por el

-Otra vez tú maldita-Rika me señalo

-Vuélveme a llamar así y te mandare a cortar la cabeza- mire al cielo- hey estúpida bruja, ¿a qué hora esperas comenzar?, hazlo de una puta vez

-Tú no me das ordenes, solo quería enterarme del chisme, pero debes meter la pata, como se ya inicio- Respondió Yuuko mientras un gran portal se abría frente a mi ante la cara atónita de los tamers

-Bien, es hora de que se vayan- dije para aventarlos dentro del vórtice de colores-¿A qué mundo los mandaras Bruja?

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras

Y ambas pusieron una sonrisa macabra.

CONTINUARA.

* * *

Muajajjajajaja sigueinte cap, Lemon Douwata *o* agsfadsa

Nos veremos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao aqui actualizando este crossover :3

espero les guste

* * *

Capitulo 2: La primera gran idea de Yuuko

Watanuki había salido colorado de la habitación donde se encontraba Yuuko, Mokona, Maru y Moro para irse a encerrar al baño. Rápidamente abrió el grifo del agua fría y mojo su rostro sin quitarse los anteojos, empapándolos. Alzo la mirada para encontrar su reflejo en el espejo, el sonrojo era aun visible en sus mejillas.

-Esa Yuuko-san, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de sacarse aquellos recuerdos de su cabeza.

Era verdad, Yuuko no había mentido en lo que decía, lo había visto todo, y eso lo llenaba de una vergüenza indescriptible.

Volvió a mojarse el rostro con el agua helada, quería olvidar esos recuerdos de aquella noche, pero no podía, inclusive parecía que su mente los llamaba para revivirlos de nuevo.

-Maldito Doumeki- susurro para comenzar a hacer movimientos exagerados mientras seguía maldiciendo al moreno.

Se tranquilizo y cerros sus ojos, debía pensar, tratar de alejar eso pensamientos indecorosos. No es que no le hubiera gustado lo que paso esa noche, pero él se juraba que no volvería a pasar. Es decir esa vez, no entendía que había pasado con el aquella noche, pero tenía claro una cosa y esa era que él estaba enamorado de Himawari. Porque él estaba enamora de la castaña ¿verdad?

-Anda síguete engañando con esos pensamientos- le dije desde algún lugar

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo asustado mientras buscaba con la mirada

-Yo soy alguien poco importante Kimihiro-san, pero enserio, deja de engallarte, sabes bien que lo de esa noche volvería a ocurrir porque, de cierto modo estas atado al destino de Shizuka-san, no deberías negarlo.

Se quedo pensativo ante estas palabras, volvió a verse al espejo, no pudo evitarlo, la imágenes le llegaban a la mente como si hubiera sido hace poco.

~~Flash Back~~

Había salido de la tienda de Yuuko bastante tarde, además de que me obligaron a hacerles una gran cena todavía tuve que quedarme a que se les bajara lo borrachas a ese par de bebedoras compulsivas de sake. Y ´para empeorar las cosas no tarda en empezar a llover y….!Demonios!, ni tiempo me dio de salir bien, maldito clima.

Continúe caminando a paso lento bajo la lluvia, de que servía correr, de todos modos ya estaba empapado todo. Justamente iba pasando por el templo del idiota de Doumeki cuando choque con alguien.

-Lo lamento, no me fije- me hice a un lado y seguí mi camino

-Oye tu- esa voz es inconfundible, me voltee enojado

-Te eh dicho millones de veces que no me digas "Tu"

-Hmp- no dijo nada solo se acerco a mi tomándome de la muñeca para jalarme con el. Entramos a su casa, me dejo en la estancia puesto que escurría.

-Espera aquí, te traeré una toalla para que te seques un poco y puedas pasar.- dijo para después perderse de vista de Watanuki, no paso mucho tiempo cuando regreso con una toalla la cual aventó con dirección al chico

-¡Oye!- grito molesto el pelinegro al recibir el golpe de la toalla en la cara

-…- Doumeki no dijo nada y se retiro de la estancia

Watanuki tato de secarse lo mejor que pudo, una vez hecho eso entro y paso a la sala buscando al mayor, pero no lo encontró. Después de unos momentos lo vio salir de la cocina con una humeante taza de té.

-Toma- dijo y la coloco en una pequeña mesa de centro

-Gracias- comenzó a tomar el líquido

Doumeki lo miraba con su habitual calma, de pronto no se contuvo mas y lo abrazo apegándolo a su cuerpo, sin importarle las quejas del oji azul.

-Esa ropa mojada hará que te enfermes, te la quitare- dijo para después rodear las caderas del menor y desabrochar el pantalón y bajarlo, metió sus manos por la camisa para ir arrancando los botones, lentamente acerco su rostro al del menor y lo beso para acallar sus quejas.

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui otro capitulo :3

* * *

Capitulo 3: La primera noche y la llegada.

Doumeki lo miraba con su habitual calma, de pronto no se contuvo mas y lo abrazo apegándolo a su cuerpo, sin importarle las quejas del oji azul.

-Esa ropa mojada hará que te enfermes, te la quitare- dijo para después rodear las caderas del menor y desabrochar el pantalón y bajarlo, metió sus manos por la camisa para ir arrancando los botones, lentamente acerco su rostro al del menor y lo beso para acallar sus quejas

Como pudo logro colar su lengua en la del menor, el beso se volvió profundo y demente, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

-Pero que mierda crees que haces, Idiota- le grito mientras se separaba del mayor aun con las mejillas coloradas.

-Me gustas- fue la respuesta que recibió dejándolo helado.

-Jajajjajaja- comenzó a reír al salir del shock

-No estoy bromeando Watanuki- dijo con su voz seria

Santa madre, la llamo por su nombre, Watanuki lo miro con nerviosismo

-Es la verdad Watanuki, me gustas- volvió a decir para acercarse a él y abrazarlo cariñosamente.

Watanuki no pudo salir del shock de aquella acción cuando ya se encontraba siendo besado por Doumeki de forma demandante, guiándolo entre torpes pasos hasta un lugar más privado, la habitación del mayor. Al llegar sin prisa lo aventó delicadamente a la cama(¿) y comenzó a besarlo. ¡Oh! Esos besos volvieron loco al oji azul que simplemente se dejo llevar por la pasión.

Ambos ya desnudos, haciendo sus cuerpos rozarse, Doumeki preparo al menor y embistió, continuaban las embestidas, sacando gritos de placer al menor, y así ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

~Fin del Flash Back~

Watanuki volvió a mojarse el rostro con agua helada para alejar aquellos pensamientos, ya más relajado decidió regresar a donde su jefa estaba, con las dos niñas y mokona riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó curioso

-Jajaja han llegado, jajaja y no llegaron muy bien que digamos- dijo Yuuko y mostro la escena en el espejo

Watanuki no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reír.

~Con los Tamers~

Al ser arrojado por aquella desconocida a aquel extraño túnel multicolor, ahora que lo veían, terminaron cayendo desde una gran altura, Henry y Rika como pudieron se abrazaron mientras el castaño estaba un poco más arriba, no supieron cómo ni porque pero terminaron aterrizando en una zona arbolada. Eso para su suerte, sin embargo el que más feo había aterrizado era el tamer de Guilmon, que de algún modo termino auto-haciéndose calzón chino, pues termino atorado de los interiores en una rama.

No muy lejos de ahí, unas extrañas maquina habían detectado una anormalidad en el campo magnetico.

-¿Qué es eso Shoichi?- dijo un bebe trajeado a un peli rojo de unos 18 años

-Al parecer hubo cierta abertura dimensional Reborn-san, pero aún no puedo confirmárselo

La sonrisa del bebe se volvió algo sádica.

-¿Enemigos?- pregunto mientras en el monitor aparecían un chico y una chica tratando de bajar a uno más de una rama del árbol.

Shoichi trataba de contener la risa por la escena del monitor.

-No lo creo, más bien creo están perdidos- dijo entre risas

-¿Interesante?- sonrió- Shoichi, comunícame con Dame-Tsuna- fue lo último que dijo.

CONTINUARA.


	5. Chapter 5

YUJUUUUU ya al dia uff

* * *

Capitulo 4: Encuentro con el decimo vongola

Henry y Rika finalmente habían conseguido bajar a Takato de aquel árbol.

-y bien ¿Dónde rayos se supone que estamos?- pregunto la peli roja

-No lo sé- hablo el peli azul- no se parece a ningún lugar que haya visitado antes

-Estamos perdidos- dijo desanimado el castaño

-Sip y no- hablo de nuevo la chica desconocida desde el cielo

-Otra vez tu- Rika estaba molesta

-Están en Namimori, para que me comprendan, fueron enviados a un mundo distinto al suyo, aquí la existencia de los digimons es nula, ni siquiera saben de su existencia, pero… hay cosas interesantes….-sonrió- Mucha suerte Digimon Tamers Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Takato Matsuki- dijo para después desaparecer.

No paso ni un minuto cuando se vieron rodeados de hombre en traje que les apuntaban con armas.

-Identifíquense- ordeno uno de ellos

-Estamos perdidos- hablo la peli roja

-Dije Identifíquense- volvió a ordenar

Los tres chicos estaban más que asustados

-Hiiiii!- grito alguien desde muy atrás- bajen sus armas ya- dijo

Todos los hombres acataron la orden para sorpresa de los tamers. Conforme el chico se acercaba a los hombres, los tamers se dieron cuenta que era un joven entre unos 14 o 15 años de edad.

-Decimo por favor no se acerque demasiado- dijo preocupado aquel hombre que los había interrogado- No sabemos si sean de una familia enemiga, es peligroso

-No ven que son solo niños, no creo que sean enemigos, de hecho se ven asustados- dijo con voz autoritaria- así que váyanse yo me hare cargo, además no estoy solo- sonrio

-Juudaime!- se oyó un grito preocupado

-Tsuna!

A los segundos un chico moreno de cabellera negra y un joven de piel blanca y cabellos plateados llegaron.

-Si Gokudera-sama y Yamamoto-sama están con usted podemos estar tranquilos- dijo para que todos los trajeados se fueran

-Lamento el susto que les dieron

-Asi pues.. Pues yo lamento mucho patear tu trasero- dijo Rika mientras se acercaba furiosa al castaño mayor

-Hiiii!- grito asustado Tsuna

-Rika no seas agresiva, si no fuera por él quien sabe que hubiera pasado- trato de hacerla razonar Henry mientras Takato la sostenía para que no se fuera

-Juudaime… ellos son las personas de las que hablo Reborn-san- dijo Gokudera

-Eso parece- respondió

-Jajaja Esto es tan extraño- opino Yamamoto

-Etto… ¿Podrían presentarse?- hablo nervioso Tsuna

-No deberían ser ustedes

-Rika!- le reprimieron sus dos amigos

Henry suspiro

-Me llamo Henry Wong- se presento- ellos son dos amigos- el de ahí es Takato Matsuki y la chica es Rika Nonaka… Ahora nos harían el favor de decirnos donde estamos

Los tres chicos mayores se vieron.

-Jajaja, aunque les dijéramos no creo que nos crean

-Friki del baseball no hables idioteces

-Nosotros tampoco sabemos por qué están aquí, lo único que sabemos es que ustedes no son de este mundo- explico el castaño

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se animo a preguntar Takato

-Bueno…-nervioso- que viajaron de un mundo a otro diferente

-¿Quieres decir a otra dimensión?- pregunto Henry

-Así es, y depende de ustedes creerlo o no, pero ese no es el problema, respondan son aliados o enemigos de Vongola- hablo fríamente Gokudera

-Gokudera-kun- regaño Tsuna- antes que nada déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi-señalo a Gokudera- este es Gokudera Hayato y por último el es Yamamoto Takeshi

-Dame-Tsuna, se te olvido decir que Gokudera es tu guardián de la tormenta y Yamamoto el de la lluvia- habla una cuarta voz

-Re… Reborn- dijo sorprendido el castaño mayor

-Ciaossu- saludo el infante

-Guardianes- pregunto Rika- ¿a qué se refiere?

-A que este inútil que ven aquí- dijo mientras le daba una patada al castaño y caía al suelo- es el Decimo jefe de la familia mafiosa más fuerte del mundo, la familia Vongola

-¿Queeee!- grito el trió de tamers.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
